Billie Jenkins
Billie Jenkins is a witch and the youngest daughter born to the late Carl and Helen Jenkins and the little sister of the late Christy Jenkins. She is also the wife of Julian Reagan, and the mother of Jesse, Charlotte, Cheyenne and CJ Reagan, as well as a family friend of the Char,ed Ones. Besides the basic power of a witch, such as spell casting, potion making, and scrying, Billie has the Power of Telekinesis and Projection. She is also one half of the "Ultimate Power". According to her mortal parents, her powers came from her maternal grandmother. Billie is a descendent of the Jenkins family line of witches, and married into the Reagan line of Hunters. Biography Charmed Years Darkness Rising Physical Appearance Billie's appearance hasn't changed that much over the years, she mostly keeps the same style. Hair: Billie has long blonde hair with bangs. She first appears wearing a disguise, donning a shoulder-length, black wig with blunt bangs. She tends to wear her hair straight, and alternates between having it down or tied back. Appearance: In terms of appearance, Billie is seen as being a typical woman of her age with lightly tanned skin and a pair of jade green eyes. She is taller than the Halliwell sisters at 5'6" and two inches taller than Prue. She wears relatively soft and subtle shades of make-up. Wardrobe: Billie dresses much like typical girls of her age: once with skinny jeans and a various array of tank tops and blouses. Her make-up remains relatively soft and subtle with a touch of eye shadow, lipstick and lip gloss to a still young but more adult look about her as she got older and became a mother. When in disguise in her first two appearances, her outfit outside of her black wig included a pair of sunglasses, a short vinyl vest, black vinyl pants, black gloves, and high heel boots Personality Billie is very intelligent and ambitious. She was not told by anyone that she was a witch. When her powers began to develop she did research and figured out what she was, what demons were, and how to use her powers all on her own. She began searching for demons by herself. Although smart, she was still new to the craft and had a lot to learn. Because of this, she unknowingly began calling for her whitelighter, Preston Halliwell. At first, Billie had too much pride to accept Preston's help. She also did not know who Preston really was because she was disguised and pretending to be dead. When Billie learned that Preston was a Charmed One, an agreement was reached that Piper, Phoebe & Preston would teach Billie everything they knew about witchcraft and Billie would eventually take over fighting demons. Billie was a quick study because she was very eager to learn. While fighting a demon, Billie had a flash of a traumatic childhood memory. This frightened her, a feeling that someone like Billie did not like to feel. Eventually she allowed herself to remember, and she discovered that her older sister Christy had been kidnapped by demons. After discovering this, Billie became obsessed with finding Christy. She began to neglect her studies, and she also became careless. After finding her sister, Christy was able to manipulate Billie into thinking that Piper was partially responsible for their parents' death. She convinced Billie that the Charmed Ones were selfish, and because of it they were neglecting their duties to the greater good, and that they needed to be stopped before it was too late. Billie finally came to her senses and said she would not be a killer, and realized that Christy had been brainwashed into becoming evil. Billie felt terrible and apologized to the Charmed Ones, explaining that she just wanted to be with Christy, and she was unwilling to see the truth. Billie redeemed herself by taking the Charmed Ones back in time to destroy Dumain and the Triad once and for all. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers Spell Casting: The ability to cast spell and preform rituals. Billie is fairly accomplished with her spell casting abilities having been taught by Phoebe in perfecting her spells. Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Like with her spell casting, Billie is fairly accomplished with her potion making abilities with her having been taught by both Paige and Piper. Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, map and other tools. Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with the dead. Active Powwrs Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the power of one's mind alone. It can be channelled through the eyes or the hands. Billie had apparently learned to master this power quickly, given she used it to enhance her natural acrobatic and martial arts talents so that she could perform flips and other gravity-defying manoeuvres. She has also taught other in how to effectively use this ability. Deviation: The ability to use one's power to deflect magical energies back to the direction it came from. Billie is able to deviate powers such as Fireballs by using Telekinesis. Agility: An ability that provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. It allows one to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. Projection: The ability to manipulate reality. It is channelled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to let things happen. Billie requires an intense amount of concentration to employ this power effectively. By this using power effectively, Billie has the potential to access a plethora of different powers. She has also taught other in how to effectively use this ability. Astral Projection: The ability to project an astral form of oneself outside of the body. Augmentation: The ability to enhance the powers of magical beings or objects. Billie used this to help Christy defeat Pator. Life Draining: The ability to drain the life out of living beings. The first time Billie used Projection, she drained the life from a plant. Nature Enhancement: The ability to grow, augment or restore life to plants. Mind Manipulation: Billie accessed this power through Projection. She was able to stop the Charmed Ones from trying to kill her by changing their minds. Time Travel: The ability to project oneself into a different place in time. Billie first used this to find her sister in the past. Transformation: The ability to manipulate reality and transform matter into something else. Billie once accidentally transformed her parents into assassins Other Powers High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. Advanced Combat: As a witch; Billie has learned hand to hand combat with Phoebe teaching her more than what she had already learned through her undercover time. Temporary Powers: Over the course of his life, Billie has temporarily gained many abilities after being transformed or having had her powers swapped with other beings Category:Darkness Rising Category:Characters